


Anything For You

by minyoongurt



Series: Riordanverse Drabbles & Oneshots [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annabeth’s parents aren’t great, Crying, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: The daughter of Athena shook her head quickly, now bowing her head. “They aren’t coming…” she whispered, biting her lip. “My parents, they’re not coming…”---Or: Annabeth’s parents aren’t there to walk her down the aisle, so Sally steps up instead.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Riordanverse Drabbles & Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854148
Comments: 8
Kudos: 195





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread
> 
> *all characters do not belong to me*

“Can you zip the back for me, Pipes?” Annabeth asked, pulling her curled blonde hair to the side so her maid of honor could zip up the back of her dress.

“Gods, you look beautiful, Beth.” Piper said with a dreamy sigh, carefully zipping up the luscious white gown and straightening it out a bit. 

“Thank you.” The blonde whispered, letting go of her hair and allowing it to cascade down her back. She stared out the window at the beach, watching as people began to linger around at the site of the ceremony, some taking their seats already. 

There was a loud knock on the door, beckoning Piper over to open it. “Reyna?” 

The praetor herself came charging into the room, dragging a blonde boy behind her. She dumped him onto the ground at the bride’s feet.

“Found this scumbag outside trying to tell me he was invited, that he was here for you.” Reyna said, taking a step back and crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Oh my gods, Reyna!” Annabeth crouched on the ground. “This is my cousin, Stupid!” She hurriedly helped Magnus to his feet. 

Reyna and Piper gawked for a moment. 

“I didn’t think you would make it.” She breathed out, helping the male straighten out his suit.

“I didn’t either, I never thought I’d make it inside. Crazy-pants here actually did me a favor.” Magnus said with a small laugh, gesturing to the unamused looking Reyna. “You look beautiful, Annabeth.” He whispered, taking his cousin’s hands and standing at an arm's length away so he could look at her dress. 

“Thank you.” She whispered, unshed tears building up in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. “You may be the only family I’ve got today.” She sighed. 

“Don’t say that, Beth.” Piper sighed from where she was taking a flatiron to Reyna’s long hair. “You’ve always got us.” She added softly, putting the flatiron down and beginning to braid the praetor’s hair. 

Annabeth sighed, pulling away from her cousin and gently tucking his hair behind his ears. “You should go find your seat, we’ll be down soon.” 

Magnus nodded, giving her a smile. “I should find Alex too, I’m pretty sure she made it in safe and sound.” He chuckled. 

“Is that the green one you’ve been telling me about?” Annabeth asked, arching her brow as she watched him approach the door. 

“Yes, she’s the _green one._ ” He snorted, waving to the two other women before leaving. 

There was a moment of silence between the three women before Piper spoke up. 

“We should get ready to go down.” She said, checking the clock on the wall. “Thalia should be coming to gather us any minute now.” She said as she straightened out her blue pantsuit. Annabeth had decided against bridesmaid dresses and instead insisted on ocean blue pantsuits for Piper, Reyna, and Thalia. 

Annabeth nodded wordlessly, turning towards a full length mirror and fixing her hair. ‘ _Just a few more minutes_ .’ She told herself, eyeing her bouquet. ‘ _Maybe Mom or Dad will show up._ ’

There was another knock on the door, followed by the clicking off the lock. Thalia stepped inside with a wide grin on her features. 

“Who’s ready to get married~” The daughter of Zues sing-songed, bounding over to the trio. Her face fell when she saw the bride’s face. “Anne?” 

Annabeth sniffled, tilting her head back to try to keep any tears from falling. She squeezed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath.

“Oh gods, Annabeth. Are you having cold feet? Do you not want this?” Thalia asked quickly, taking the blonde’s hand gently. 

The daughter of Athena shook her head quickly, now bowing her head. “They aren’t coming…” she whispered, biting her lip. “My parents, they’re not coming…” She has invited both her father and Athena, even though it was quite hard to send an invitation to a goddess. She got advice on mailing to Olympus from her fiancé. 

“Oh, Beth.” Piper sighed, quickly grabbing a few tissues. “Don’t cry, Honey, it’s okay.” She whispered.

“Don’t try to Charmspeak me, Piper…” She grumbled as her maid of honor carefully dabbed away her tears without ruining her makeup. 

“I’m not, don’t worry.” Piper whispered. “Here, let’s fix up your makeup, Pretty Princess. We’ll find a solution. We could have Magnus walk you down the aisle!”

Annabeth laughed wetly, shaking her head. “I love Magnus, but he’s a mess. I’d rather go alone…”

Reyna sighed quietly, remaining quietly as she passed Piper her makeup bag. She was just going to suggest Annabeth walk down the aisle alone… 

“I have an idea!” Thalia blurted out, her eyes widening. “You guys stay here, I’ll be right back!” She said as she took off her heels and ran out of the room. 

Annabeth watched the girl go, sighing softly. She remained still as Piper touched up her makeup and Reyna sat by her side, holding her hand. 

“Do you need some water?” The daughter of Bellona asked, her voice scarily soft and gentle. 

“No, thank you though.” Annabeth said back, giving Reyna’s hand a squeeze. 

Piper packed the makeup back up, making sure everything was neat before going on to fixing the small pieces of hair that framed Annabeth’s face. She smiled at the bride.

“Beautiful.” She whispered. 

“Thank you, Piper, really. And thank you too, Rey-“

The door opened for a third time, Thalia coming bounding in. 

“It’s go time! Annabeth, I brought you someone!” She said, just as none other than Sally Jackson herself stepped into the room. 

“Sally…” The bride breathed out, standing up and rushing over to her future mother-in-law. 

“What’s wrong with my favorite Blondie? Hm? What happened, Honey?” Sally asked with a fond smile, meeting Annabeth halfway and hugging her tightly. 

Annabeth clung got Percy’s mother, relaxing at the warm embrace. “My parents aren’t coming.” She whispered. “I specified in the invitations to them to come to this room so they can walk me down the aisle. They’re not here.” She explained. 

Sally gently pulled away, cupping Annabeth’s cheeks. “I’ll walk you, Honey, don’t you worry.” She smiled.

“What? No, Sally, it’s okay. You don’t have to-“

“I do. I’d do anything for you and Percy, you know that. Your happiness means the world to me.” 

Annabeth smiled, nodding slowly. “Thank you.” 

“Now, we have a wedding to attend!” Sally cheered, smiling widely. 

The three bridesmaids cheered, holding up their bouquets. Piper came over, passing over the large bouquet of white and blue roses to the bride. With that, the five women made it out of the room, Reyna carrying the train of Annabeth’s dress. 

They made it to the small lobby of the venue, where Percy’s groomsmen stood, ready to walk the bridesmaids down to the altar. Grover grinned, running over and throwing his arms around Annabeth’s neck. 

“Careful!” She laughed, hugging him with the arm that wasn’t holding the bouquet. “Nice to see you too, Grover.” 

“You look so pretty!” The satyr said as he pulled away. “Oh my gods, my best friend is beautiful!”

The daughter of Athena laughed shyly, her cheeks flushing slightly. “Thank you, Buddy.” She laughed softly, fixing a small bit of his hair. 

Annabeth looked over to the other two boys: Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo. She smiled at them. All three boys were in matching suits, looking absolutely dashing in her opinion. White button up, black jackets and slacks (well, Grover had forgone the slacks), blue ties, and black chuck taylors. 

“Nico, it’s lovely to see you in some color.” She said teasingly, stepping over to give him a side-hug. 

“Oh shut up. You’re lucky I love you and I won’t tease you back on your wedding day.” The son of Hades shot back with a fond smile, patting her back. 

Annabeth chuckled, moving on to also hug Jason. “Looking dapper, Grace.” 

“And you are looking stunning as always, Chase.” The song of Zeus replied, careful not to disrupt her hair or outfit when they hugged. 

The music began to play, startling the group of friends. 

“Oh my gods! It’s happening!” Grover exclaimed, bouncing around. He rushed to stand by the door, extending his arm to Piper. 

The maid of honor smiled at the kind satyr, holding onto his arm with the hand that wasn’t holding her bouquet.

Thalia shot a smile to her little brother before mimicking Piper’s actions with Grover. “I’m still Percy’s favorite Grace.” She muttered. 

“Shut up.” Jason whispered back. 

Nico extended his arm to Reyna, a sly smile on his face. “I hate when you wear heels. You’re too tall.” 

The praetor rolled her eyes, linking their arms together. “Yet you love your tall boyfriend.” She said back, elbowing him in the side. 

Annabeth watched her friends walk down the aisle, settling on either side of the altar. She felt Sally link their arms together and pat her bicep. 

“Are you ready for this?” She asked. 

The blonde met her mother-in-law’s eyes, nodding slowly. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” She said back. 

With that they slowly stepped down the aisle, tears welling back up in her eyes when she made eye contact with her fiancé. He was more handsome than she had ever seen him. The sea behind him, waves crashing against the shore. It would make for beautiful pictures.

It was their dream wedding. 

Once they arrived at the altar she turned to Sally, giving her a small hug. “Thank you.” She whispered. 

“Anything for you. Now, go get your man.” Sally said with a wink, turning to take her seat next to Estelle and Paul. 

Annabeth stepped up to her fiance, turning to face him. Her smile grew tenfold.

“Hey, Seaweed Brian.”

“Hi, Wise Girl.” 

The blonde turned, giving her bouquet to Piper. Once turning back, Percy took her hands. 

“Are you ready to spend the rest of your life with me?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Perce.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twt: @tiniyoungk


End file.
